He's Mine
by GoldenBios
Summary: Jung Sewoon Kim Jaehwan Produce 101 Mereka bertemu kembali secara kebetulan dan jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya


He's Mine

Kim Jaehwan X Jung Se Woon

Se Woon berjalan menuju taman sambil membawa gitarnya. Tempat ini membuatnya nyaman untuk memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi. Ia mulai duduk di bangku dan mengeluarkan gitar dari tasnya. Ia sudah siap dan akan memetik senar gitarnya perlahan, tapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh, dan melihat seorang pria yang juga mengeluarkan gitarnya dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Se Woon bingung, ini begitu canggung karena dia belum pernah bertemu dan mengenali orang yang berada di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu mulai memainkan gitarnya. Se Woon terkejut, permainan gitarnya begitu bagus dan halus. Se Woon juga mulai memainkan gitarnya yang menimbulkan harmoni yang sangat indah. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan mulai bernyanyi. Suara lembut Se Woon bercampur dengan suara bariton Jaehwan benar-benar merupakan kolaborasi yang sangat indah saat mereka menyanyikan lagu Crush'Beautiful'. Mereka pun selesai bernyanyi. Se Woon bernyanyi kemudian menatap laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau bermain dan bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus..."

Se Woon tersenyum, mendengar pujian dari orang yang baru dikenalnya membuatnya bangga.

"Terima kasih, anda juga..."

Laki-laki itu tertawa, Se Woon menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau tidak perlu se formal itu. Lagipula kita seumuran..."

Se Woon terkejut, bukan karena wajah orang itu yang terlalu tua untuk dikatakan seumur dengannya, tapi fakta bahwa dia mengetahui jika umur keduanya sama.

"Bagaimana bisa tau jika kita seumuran?"

Laki-laki itu menatap Se Woon dalam, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaehwan.."

Se Woon membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut.

"Kim Jaehwan? Kim Jaehwan yang dulu sekelas denganku? Kim Jaehwan yang dulu..."

Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya. Se Woon menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya.

"Iya. Bagaimana kabarmu, Se Woon-a? Kuharap kau baik baik saja..."

Se Woon tersenyum. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika dia dapat bertemu dengan Jaehwan yang merupakan teman sekelasnya, dan cinta pertamanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Dan kau bersekolah dimana?"

Jaehwan tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bersekolah.."

Se Woon terkejut. Di kelasnya dulu Jaehwan bukanlah anak yang nakal dan juga termasuk anak yang pintar. Jadi ia sedikit tidak yakin jika Jaehwan tidak bersekolah.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sekolah lagi?"

Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saat lulus SMP Ayahku meninggal dan Ibuku harus menjadi tulang punggung, tapi karena kondisi Ibuku semakin memburuk karena sudah tua, aku harus menjadi tulang punggung bagi keluargaku. Jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkan Ibuku lagi dan aku tidak melanjutkan bersekolah, dan bekerja. Tapi aku tetap bernyanyi..."

Se Woon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia tidak tau jika masa depan Jaehwan akan jadi seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau itu. Aku kehilangan kontak denganmu sejak lulus SMP. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa..."

Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum pada Se Woon. Se Woon melihat jamnya dan terkejut.

"Jaehwan-a, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi les. Kita bisa bertemu lain kali..."

Se Woon berdiri dan Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku boleh meminta nomor teleponmu?"

Jaehwan mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya.

"Baiklah.."

Se Woon mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mereka saling berbagi nomor telepon.

Se Woon masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 dan dia baru saja pulang dari les. Inilah kegiatannya sehari-hari. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, ia berbaring di kasurnya dan menghidupkan handphonennya yang ia matikan saat sedang les. Ia tersenyum. Ia berencana untuk menelpon Jaehwan, tapi ia takut jika Jaehwan sudah tidur dan dia malah mengganggunya. Jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu dan memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu.

Se Woon bangun awal pagi ini, walaupun hari ini sekolahnya diliburkan karena ada sebuah acara yang dilakukan di tempat tersebut. Se Woon berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil kopi sachet kemudian mencampurkannya di dalam gelas bersama air hangat. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi dan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan jendela yang sudah terbuka. Ia menghembus udara segar sembari menghirup kopinya perlahan. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, ketika ia secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Jaehwan, teman sekelas sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Sejak SD, dia bukanlah anak yang pandai berbaur dengan orang lain, dia hanya mempunyai satu teman, yaitu Lee Gwanghyun dan persahabatan itu telah bertahan hingga sekarang. Se Woon tidak tau kapan, mengapa, bagaimana orientasi seksualnya berubah, yang pasti adalah ketika dia melihat Kim Jaehwan, teman sekelasnya di SMP jantungnya selalu berdetak sangat kencang. Ini terjadi sejak masuk SMP hingga lulus. Se Woon tidak sempat untuk menyatakan perasaannya, ada kala dia takut, malu, gelisah, dan terlambat. Semenjak itu dia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Jaehwan lagi, dan telah melupakannya, tapi kemudian masa lalu itu teringat kembali ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan Jaehwan setelah sekian lama. Ia termenung dan tersenyum mendengar burung-burung yang mulai bernyanyi menyegarkan telinga, tapi kegiatannya tersebut tertahan karena terdengar notifikasi pesan dari handphone Se Woon. Ia dengan mengambil handphonenya dan melihat nama Jaehwan yang terpampang di layar handphonenya. Ia terkejut, ia pikir kemarin sore adalah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, tapi sepertinya kisah ini akan terus berlanjut.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Se Woon tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan Jaehwan.

"Sudah. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa Jaehwan sudah bangun?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Apa kau ingin jogging bersama? Aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu..."

Se Woon terkejut. Ia dengan cepat berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya dan menyikat gigi, setelah itu mengambil jaket dan sepatu. Setelah memakainya ia membuka pintu, dan melihat Jaehwan yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Kim Jaehwan"

Jaehwan berbalik, dan melihat Se Woon yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Se Woon menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menutup pintu dan berjalan di sebelah Jaehwan.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kalau tidak aku tidak mungkin berada di sebelahmu sekarang.."

Jaehwan tertawa tipis, ia memandang Se Woon cukup lama kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Kenapa setelah kau melihatku kau tertawa? Apa wajahku lucu?"

Se Woon memegang wajahnya berulang kali.

"Tidak. Mukamu masih seperti ponyo..."

Se Woon mencemberutkan bibirnya.

"Aku membenci jika ada orang yang berkata aku mirip ponyo..."

Jaehwan tersenyum kemudian mencubit pipi Se Woon.

"Kenapa? Kau memang terlihat mirip sekali. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Se Woon masih tetap mencemberutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, walaupun itu adalah kartun favoritku tapi aku lebih imut daripada itu, kan?"

Se Woon memajukan wajahnya hingga mendekati wajah Jaehwan yang membuat pipi Jaehwan memerah.

"Aku...tidak tau..."

Jaehwan memalingkan wajahnya yang membuat Se Woon tersenyum.

"Baiklah, apa kita akan pergi sekarang?"

Se Woon menggenggam tangan Jaehwan yang membuat Jaehwan menoleh padanya kaget dan bingung.

"Ken..apa?"

Se Woon menoleh, menatap Jaehwan yang sedang melihat genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin memegang tanganku? Apa kau jijik padaku?"

Jaehwan terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Se Woon.

"Bu...bukan begitu..."

Belum sempat Jaehwan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Se Woon sudah berjalan sangat jauh di depannya.

"Hei, Jung Se Woon. Tunggu aku!"

Jaehwan berlari sangat cepat untuk menyusul Se Woon yang tanpa disangka dapat berlari sangat cepat.

"Apa?!"

Jaehwan terkejut. Sepikirnya ia belum bahkan tidak berbicara apa-apa sejak ia berada di sebelah Se Woon.

"Apa? Aku tidak berkata apa-apa..."

Se Woon memasang wajah kecut ketika melihat Jaehwan.

"Sudahlah, jangan berjalan denganku. Kau kan jijik kepadaku..."

Jaehwan terdiam, Se Woon sudah mulai berlari kecil mendahului Jaehwan.

"Kupikir dia mengejarku..."

Se Woon tidak ingin menolehkan kepalanya, karena ia gengsi. Tapi ia sedikit kesal, kecewa, dan sedih karena Jaehwan tidak menyusulnya, padahal dia sudah berlari sangat pelan. Tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah mengalir secara perlahan dari matanya. Se Woon merupakan orang yang cengeng dan berhati lembut. Maka dari itu jika dia ditegur atau dibentak ia akan menangis.

Jaehwan terdiam dan tidak melakukan pergerakan apa-apa setelah kepergian Se Woon. Ia ingin mengejar, tapi ia berfikir jika dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk menjadi pasangan Se Woon. Jaehwan memang sudah tau dengan perasaan Se Woon, bahkan dia duluan lah yang mempunyai perasaan terhadap Se Woon. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak percaya diri, bahkan ketika dia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Se Woon juga menyukainya makin membuatnya tidak percaya diri dan takut. Apalagi ketika kejadian yang membuatnya sedih dan kecewa, dan kenyataan bahwa dia yang harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan harus putus sekolah membuatnya takut jika ingin memacari Se Woon. Ia takut jika tidak dapat memberikan apa yang Se Woon inginkan. Jaehwan berjalan balik menuju rumahnya. Matanya melihat sesosok laki-laki yang sedang duduk di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Jung Se Woon?"

Laki-laki itu-Jung Se Woon-menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaehwan. Jaehwan berjalan mendekat, kemudian berdiri di depan Se Woon. Se Woon berdiri, kemudian menatap Jaehwan kesal.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menyusulku?"

Jaehwan tersenyum.

"Tapi aku menemukanmu..."

Se Woon mendengus kesal.

"Karena aku tau kau pasti akan pulang ke rumahmu, maka dari itu aku menunggu disini!"

Jaehwan ingin tertawa saat ini, bahkan jika orang yang melihat Se Woon saat ini pasti akan tertawa manis. Mata Se Woon melebar, hidungnya mendengus, kemudian bibirnya dia majukan dan mukanya merah padam.

"Baiklah. Mianhae..."

Se Woon tersenyum dalam kekesalannya. Jaehwan kemudian memeluk Se Woon yang membuat Se Woon terkejut.

"Jaehwan? Ada apa?"

Se Woon terkejut, sungguh. Sejak dulu ia tidak pernah melakukan skinship dengan siapapun, dan kali ini ia melihat Jaehwan melakukan skinship dengannya.

"Aku menyukaimu..."

Jaehwan berbisik di telinga Se Woon. Pipi Se Woon langsung memerah, matanya membelalak terkejut.

"Menyu...kaiku?"

Se Woon kaku, sungguh. Ia seperti robot sekarang. Tubuhnya tidak dapat ia gerakkan semaunya, hanya mengikuti pergerakan, bibirnya terasa beku, padahal cuaca saat ini hangat, bukan dingin. Jaehwan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memegang wajah Se Woon.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jung Se Woon. Maafkan aku baru menyatakan perasaan padamu sekarang..."

Se Woon masih terdiam. Ia seharusnya senang, tapi entah kenapa, ia bingung pada perasaannya saat ini. Jaehwan bingung, melihat ekspresi Se Woon yang masih belum berubah.

"Apa..kau tidak mau? Tidak apa-ap..."

Ucapan Jaehwan terhenti ketika ia merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang kenyal dan manis, bibir Se Woon. Se Woon menciumnya, mencium tepat di bibirnya! Ciuman itu pun berhenti. Wajah Se Woon benar-benar memerah, sedangkan Jaehwan masih terkejut.

"Ini jawabanku..."

Se Woon memegang bibir Jaehwan kemudian tersenyum. Jaehwan membelalakkan matanya berulang kali, kemudian tersenyum. Ia memegang pinggang Se Woon untuk mendekat padanya kemudian memberinya kecupan singkat.

"Jadi, jawabanmu iya?"

Se Woon menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberimu apapun. Aku hanya bisa memberimu kasih sayang dan cinta. Apa itu sudah cukup untukmu?"

Se Woon tertawa, yang kali ini menurut Jaehwan sangat imut.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang mementingkan material, Jaehwan-ku. Yang penting untukku adalah cintamu. Itu saja sudah cukup.."

Jaehwan tersenyum kemudian ia mencium Se Woon.

"Aku ingin masuk SMA. Apa tidak apa-apa? Uang tabunganku sepertinya sudah cukup untuk masuk ke SMA dan juga aku mendapatkan beasiswa..."

Se Woon tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Apakah di sekolahku? Kau akan masuk ke sekolahku tahun ini?"

Jaehwan menganggukkan kepalanya, yang membuat Se Woon memeluknya senang.

"Astaga, benarkah? Jadi aku akan terus melihatmu? Ah, aku sangat senang!!"

"Se Woon-a, bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu? apa hubungan kalian baik baik saja?"

Se Woon menoleh, menatap Gwang Hyun, teman sebangkunya.

"Baik-baik saja. Bahkan dia semakin romantis sekarang..."

Se Woon tersenyum sambil memandang langit-langit kelas.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku penasaran siapa pacarmu. Kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?"

Se Woon tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak boleh. Aku akan memberitahumu di saat waktu yang sudah tepat..."

Gwang Hyun mendengus kesal, kemudian perhatiannya beralih pada Yoo Seon Ho yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hei, kalian! Ada anak kelas 10 yang telah menarik perhatian semua orang! Dia ada di depan aula, dia sangat tampan!"

Semua orang berdiri dari kursi dan berlari menuju aula, kecuali Gwang Hyun yang sedang menarik-narik Se Woon dan Se Woon yang terduduk diam di kursinya.

"Ayolah, kita lihat dia..."

Gwang Hyun terus menarik lengan Se Woon, tapi Se Woon terus menahan untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Tidak. Hatiku hanya untuk dia..."

Gwang Hyun kesal. Ia langsung menarik Se Woon yang membuat Se Woon terkejut dan apa boleh buat dia mengikuti Gwang Hyun.

Mereka terdiam di depan aula, sudah banyak sekali orang yang mengerumuni seorang lak-laki yang terus tersenyum. Se Woon menoleh dan terkejut, dia...dia adalah Kim Jaehwan, pacarnya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Se Woon tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jaehwan dan secara otomatis para siswa yang mengerumuni mundur. Dengan cepat Se Woon menarik tengkuk Jaehwan dan menciumnya dengan sangat kasar yang membuat semua orang berteriak girang. Se Woon melihat Jaehwan yang menatapnya terkejut. Se Woon menghentikan ciumannya kemudian menatap para siswa yang menatap kelakukan mereka terkejut.

"Perhatian, semuanya. Jangan menyentuhnya, dia milikku!"

Dan, suara teriakan antara senang, gembira, iri, sedih terdengar sangat jelas. Se Woon dan Jaehwan saling tersenyum kemudian berciuman lagi.


End file.
